


Если бы мы были нормальной семьей

by Luisseagull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Body Dysphoria, Guilt, Lies, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisseagull/pseuds/Luisseagull
Summary: Побывав в руках у Джокера, Джейсон не умирает, а получает черепно-мозговую травму, вызвавшею амнезию. Единственный человек, которого он узнает - Дик. И только от него зависит, какое прошлое вспомнит Джейсон, если Дик так отчаянно хочет забыть свое.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Если бы мы были нормальной семьей

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена и частично основана на книге Алекса Льюиса Tell me who I am.

Все поменялось. Я все поменял. Все стало так, как должно было. С самого начала. Как могло быть, если бы мы были нормальной семьей. 

Мы все были в больнице, когда он пришел в себя. Я, Брюс, Альфред. Я думал, так бывает только в фильмах, чтоб человек проснулся прямо при тебе.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Брюс сразу бросился к нему. Альфред подошел ближе. Я стоял на месте. Мое тело как будто разделилось – живое, пульсирующее чувство легкости и радости вытеснило из груди тугой холодный комок, и он упал вниз, обвив живот тошнотой. Я помню, что не сразу посмотрел на Джейсона – он болезненно стонал и потерянно водил головой, жмурился, рассматривая палату и нас. Брюс звал Джейсона, что-то спрашивал, но он молчал. Пока не посмотрел на меня.  
-Д-дик? Дик, где я? Что…Что происходит?  
И я очнулся. Я взял его протянутую руку в свою, и сел на кровать рядом.  
-Ты в больнице, Джей. Все хорошо. Тебе здорово досталось, помнишь?  
Какое-то время он просто смотрел на меня. Я слышал громкое дыхание Брюса. Наверное, я пытался улыбался Джейсону, но я помню, как чувствовал ложбинку между бровей, такую же, как у него.  
-Нет. Н-нет, я не помню, - он какое-то время смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Брюс осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам, но Джейсон дернулся в сторону и смотрел только на меня, - Кто эти люди, Дик? Почему они тут?  
Я не поверил.  
-В смысле?  
Он продолжал смотреть на меня, теперь откровенно испуганно и качал головой.  
-Ты чего, Джейсон, это же Брюс. Брюс и Альфред, - мой голос оставался спокойным, я все еще ждал, что сейчас он бросит дурачиться и первым засмеется. Но он только коротко глянул на них и снова повернулся ко мне. Глаза распахнуты широко-широко, рот чуть приоткрыт. Он снова качает головой и приподнимает плечи. Мы с Брюсом переглядываемся.  
-Джейсон, посмотри на меня, неужели ты не помнишь? Совсем ничего?  
Альфред выходит позвать врача. Брюс выглядит растерянным всего пару секунд.  
-Это вернется. Не бойся. Все будет хорошо, Джейсон.  
Брюс вглядывается в его лицо, пытается улыбаться, но Джейсон только поднимает брови и прикрывает глаза.  
-Но ты помнишь меня, да? – я пытаюсь понять, но часть меня отказывается принимать происходящее, как будто блокирует любую мысль в голове.  
-Конечно. Ты…ты мой брат. Тебя зовут Дик. И… я могу доверять тебе.  
Это странно. Чертовски странно.  
-Конечно. Ты помнишь мою фамилию? Ты помнишь, где живешь?  
Его глаза закрываются и снова распахиваются, он качает головой. Мы сидим так в тишине, пока не приходит врач.  
Все немного смазывается, я отхожу назад. Она осматривает Джейсона, спрашивает про головную боль и тошноту, проверяет повязки на голове. Потом просит нас выйти. Брюс все пытается ей что-то говорить, она отвечает, но я ничего не понимаю. У меня стучит в висках, и весь противный холодный страх вернулся к самому горлу. Я не знаю, что делать. Я не понимаю, как это может быть правдой. 

Брюс продолжает повторять, что это временно, и скоро память вернется к нему, но Джейсон не узнает его и в следующий раз, когда мы приходим его проведать, и через три дня, когда Брюс пытается его забрать, но врачи категорически против, и через три недели, когда мы все-таки отвозим его домой. Брюс все продолжает спрашивать его, но Джейсон только виновато улыбается. Когда он спрашивал меня, кто такой Брюс, я ответил, что он наш отец. Я рассказал ему, что мы приемные, и что Брюс дал нам все, что у нас есть. Я ни в чем ему не соврал. Но когда доктор сказала, что, возможно, воспоминания так и не вернутся, я пропустил пару вдохов. Я представил, что это может значить. Как все может измениться. И все действительно поменялось. 

В поместье Джейсон почти все время проводил со мной. Я был его единственной связью с прошлым. С самим собой. С реальностью. Потому что кто такой человек без своих воспоминаний? О хорошем, о плохом, об опасном? Он забыл абсолютно все – зачем те или иные предметы, как чистить зубы, как есть палочками, что такое кино и что есть много разных стран. Мы учились всему заново. Вместе. Потому что я все еще был единственным человеком, которому он мог доверять. Которого он правда знал. Конечно, Брюс старался помочь ему как мог, конечно, Альфред был бесконечно добр и терпелив, как всегда, но Джейсон тянулся ко мне, островку безопасности в абсолютно новом для него мире. Конечно, я остался жить с ними. Я перевез вещи, я взял на работе отпуск, из которого не вышел. Ни о каких патрулях не могло быть и речи. Брюс постоянно говорил мне, что нам нужно рассказать Джейсону как можно скорее. Что это огромная часть его жизни, и он должен вернуться к ней. Что это честно по отношению к Джейсону. И что он нужен ему в работе.  
Я каждый раз прятал свой страх за разговорами о том, что он еще не готов, что он полностью не восстановился от травм, что это потрясение может ему навредить, потому что мозг загадочная и хрупкая штука. И сжимал ледяные руки за спиной. Я не мог собраться и все сказать Брюсу. Не мог рассказать ему про тот звонок. Не мог выплюнуть ему в лицо все, что тогда дрожащим голосом сказал мне Джейсон. 

Что, кажется, Брюс хочет от него чего-то. Так и сказал. «Хочет чего-то». И что я тогда тоже ему рассказал. О нас с Брюсом. О том, что было до того, как я уехал. О том, что Брюс никогда не заставлял меня, и я помню, как холодный склизкий клубок тогда снова затянулся у меня в животе, как будто все это было прямо сейчас. Я все повторял, что Джейсон может и должен сказать нет. Я думал, что он сможет за один вечер сделать то, на что мне нужно было четыре года. Я помню, как долго мы оба молчали вместе. И тогда Джейсон сказал, чтоб я не приезжал. Что, может, он все надумал и ему показалось. И что с ним ничего не случится, с ним все хорошо. 

Я остался, потому что мне захотелось поверить, и еще потому, что я не мог пошевелиться. Я потерялся в своей голове и ходил по кругу снова и снова. В тот вечер я еще раз пережил все, с чем разбирался столько времени - потерянность, вина, злость на себя и на него. Снова говорил с ним в своей голове и рассказывал, как чувствую себя на самом деле. Вспоминал, как сердце упало вниз, когда я первый раз увидел нового Робина. Я понял тогда, но запер эту мысль очень далеко. Со всем остальным. Но Джейсон выглядит как я. Черные волосы, голубые глаза. Только чуть больше, чуть выше. Чуть жестче. Конечно, мы походим на братьев. Брюс искал меня. Не знаю, осознанно ли. Сейчас мне так стыдно, но тогда я, наверное, обрадовался. Я беспокоился о Брюсе, я не хотел, чтобы он был один. Я чувствовал вину за то, что больше не мог с ним оставаться. Это худшее. Это худшее, что делает Брюс – заставляет людей нуждаться в нем и верить ему больше, чем себе. Где-то глубоко, я знал, что будет. И закрыл глаза. Как тогда. Как каждый раз. И потом, когда я бывал в поместье, когда я видел, как рука Брюса сверху ложится на плече Джейсона, как они обмениваются взглядами, как Джейсон улыбается, я не мог не видеть за этим больше. Я не мог перестать искать то, чего боялся. Когда я спросил у Джейсона напрямую, он выглядел испуганно и раздраженно одновременно, сказал, что ничего не случилось, и чтоб я забыл об этом. «Серьезно, Грейсон, все хорошо, не говори об этом больше». И я не говорил. Я решил, что не буду говорить Джейсону.

Конечно, вернувшись домой, он снова спрашивал меня о Брюсе. И я отвечал ему, что он классный. Самый лучший. 

Постепенно Джейсон перестал побаиваться его, как и всего в доме, но все равно не оставался без меня нигде кроме своей комнаты. Было очень забавно узнавать его заново, вдвоем, по тем немногим личным вещам, которые у него были. Я никогда не знал, какую музыку он слушает, не знал, какие книги читает, что любит есть. Что думает о политике, кем хочет стать. Я не был ему хорошим братом. Но о том, что он хочет бросить геройство он тоже сказал только мне. Конечно, это было проще, потому что у меня получилось поменять плащ на значок. Потому что он знал, что я пойму. Видимо, он так и не сказал Брюсу. Я никогда не узнаю наверняка, но, думаю, он именно поэтому сам пошел за Джокером той ночью. Джейсон хотел убить его, чтобы… ну наверное освободить Брюса. Мы говорили об этом. Я думал, что не серьезно. Без Джокера и Бэтмен вряд ли будет существовать. Думаю, Джейсон хотел сделать это сам, как прощальный подарок. Как извинение за то, чтобы уйти. Но, может, это только мое. 

В любом случае, мы не узнаем – вместо мертвого Джокера, Джейсон получил ожоги кислотой и проломленный череп. Чудо, что Джейсон так быстро смог прийти в себя. Смог ходить. Хотя, может, Джокер не хотел повторяться. Но синяки и гематомы были ужасные. Мы сказали Джейсону, что это была целая банда и что их поймали. Я видел фото из Аркхема в компьютере через несколько дней. Это вообще не было похоже на человека. Не думаю, что его лицо смогут собрать обратно. Брюс тогда вернулся как будто пустой внутри и все время молчал. 

Джейсон хотел знать, как мы жили до этого. В гостиной и кабинете Брюса было всего пару фотографий, но мы все выглядели там счастливыми. Альфред рассказывал смешные истории о том, как Джейсон первый раз приживался в поместье, как все время путал на каком этаже столовая и гонял туда-сюда, как забыл закрыть дверь в оранжерее и чуть не угробил все его цветы, как съезжал по перилам лестницы и падал, но все равно съезжал. Ничего не значащие вещи, которые помогали ему почувствовать этот дом своим. Альфред был на моей стороне, не спеша рассказывать Джейсону о другой его жизни. Может, просто наслаждался нормальностью, а может, Джейсон и ему что-то говорил, перед всем этим. В любом случае, мы убеждали Брюса не спешить каждый раз, и он все больше отстранялся. Думаю, он еще верил, что Джейсон все вспомнит сам. Что все это было слишком значимым, чтобы просто исчезнуть.

Сначала он тоже пытался проводить время с Джейсоном, но в итоге все упиралось в его напряженное «помнишь?». Он не знал, как долго носить маску Брюса Уэйна, как быть в ней собой и наслаждаться этим. Они оба, в конце концов, устали, потому что Брюс не хотел смириться с тем, что Джейсон забыл, а Джейсон все чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не помнит. Кроме того, я постоянно был с ними. Я боялся оставлять его одного. Я решил, что больше не закрою глаза. Брюс стал больше работать и редко бывать дома. Его не было почти каждую ночь. Джейсон пару раз спрашивал, а потом поверил в образ плейбоя из газет. 

Мы много смотрели телевизор, и это было интересно, потому что столько вещей вызывали у Джейсона вопросы. Это как будто говорить с трехлетним ребенком, который может понять, что такое смерть, коррупция и относительность. Почему все семьи в кино не похожи на нашу, и что большинству людей нравятся люди другого пола, но это не обязательно. Я даже не знал, кто нравится ему. И он тоже. 

Потом мы сломали пароль на его ноутбуке, и открылся еще один новый мир. Интернет помог Джейсону быстрее сориентироваться в каких-то вещах, но во многом и запутал. Информации было просто слишком много, и он не умел ее фильтровать, поэтому мы договорились про три часа в день и вместе. Это действительно было похоже на то, что казалось мне правильным детством, и чего никогда по-настоящему не было ни у меня, ни у него.

Стоить новый, правильный мир для Джейсона сначала казалось легко и весело, и я сам начинал верить в него. Я все уверенней добавлял детали к нашей якобы прошлогодней поездке в горы с Брюсом, выдумывал наши походы в кино и мы «пересматривали» фильмы, мы носились по саду, играя в сокер, «повторяя» нашу субботнюю традицию. Каждый день у меня была новая прекрасная история о том, как здорово нам жилось всем вместе. Рассказывал про свою жизнь в Бладхейвене, про работу в полиции. Я создал нам прекрасную жизнь. Я сам никогда не был счастливее. Но со временем, и очень быстро, вещи стали путаться. У Джейсона появлялось все больше вопросов, на которые я не мог ответить. Почему он учился дома? Почему него не было друзей? Когда мы снова поедем куда-нибудь все вместе? Почему мы не любили фотографироваться? Почему я странно веду себя при Брюсе? И я делал как все испуганные родители. Я говорил – тебе не нужно об этом волноваться, Джейсон. Все будет хорошо. И выдумывал самые простые и неловкие объяснения.

Если бы он хотел, то сразу увидел бы что я вру. Но он не хотел. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем громче становился голос у меня внутри, задающий свои вопросы. Почему он помнит меня? От чего на самом деле я его защищаю? Какое право я имею решать за него? Почему я делаю это? И всегда я приходил к одному и тому же – я слышал испуганный голос на том конце и хотел стереть его навсегда. Хотел стереть все, что за ним было, в себе самом. Хотел тоже забыть. Я действительно верил, что делаю ему подарок. Который хотел бы получить сам. 

Ни Альфред, ни Брюс, не знали, что я на самом деле рассказываю Джейсону. Я все откладывал это на потом. До сих пор не верится, что это все не рухнуло от одного случайного вопроса или мимолетного замечания. Я был так беспечен. Но это сработало. А потом произошло еще кое-что. 

Утром Джейсон постучал в мою комнату и вошел, как будто был не уверен, что я правда позвал его. Он был весь красный. Прекратив мяться в ответ на мои расспросы в чем дело, сказал, что случайно нашел двойную стенку в своем шкафу, и там были всякие штуки для рисования и еще сами рисунки. 

-Представляешь, я когда-то нарисовал всех нас в дурацких костюмах! Круто, да? – он смущался, и немного загибал края бумаги, передавая мне тонкую стопку рисунков.  
Я смотрел на них и слышал кровь висках громче, чем его быстрые отрывистые слова и нервный смех. Да, там были Брюс и он в костюмах, был я в костюме Робина, с слишком длинными голыми ногами, в костюме Найтвинга с лентой в волосах, еще были портреты всех нас. На некоторых Бэтмен был страшным. Гротескно длинные уши, на другом - даже зубы. Плащ был похож на дым. Были и смешные, с бровями на маске, белые, яркие. Рисунки и правда были очень хорошие. Еще было много портретов Брюса, улыбающееся, очень красивое лицо. Мне кажется, он никогда на самом деле столько не улыбался. Джейсон делал нас всех чуть лучше. Чуть правильнее. 

Я понял, что слишком долго просто испуганно смотрю вперед, когда слова Джейсона прекратили литься фоном.  
-Что, Джей?  
Он глубоко вдохнул, отвел глаза и снова посмотрел на меня. Я видел, как он волнуется. Он повторил.  
-Ты мне все-все о нас рассказываешь? Про раньше?  
Холод врезался в каждую пору. Дрожь сначала зародилась внутри, а потом перебросилась на руки. Помню, что все, кроме его лица, стало размытым.  
-П-п-пффф…Почему ты спрашиваешь? Что-то не так, Джей? – мне нужно было еще время. Еще хоть немного времени.  
-Просто скажи мне, что рассказал все… - голос Джейсона начал дрожать и глаза уже стали красными. Я продолжал просто пялиться на него, и у меня в голове каждые полсекунды взрывалось новое «нет». Я смотрел, как по его щекам катятся слезы, и не мог поверить, что я сделал что-то настолько отвратительное.  
-Простой я…Мне кажется, - он выпускал свистящие слова между громкими дрожащими вздохами, и старался не смотреть на меня, - мне кажется, что…я просто надеялся, что то, что я чувствую, - я помню, как он спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях, - я надеялся, что, может…ты знал. Что…Что, может мы раньше… Дик…Дик, мне кажется, я люблю тебя. Не так люблю. 

Я смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что сделал с ним что-то настолько страшное. Как я мог не заметить? Я был настолько слепым или опять закрыл глаза? Я почувствовал так много вины и нежности одновременно. Чуть не захлебнулся этим чувством. Я не мог больше смотреть, как подрагивают его плечи, как он резко стирает только появившуюся слезу, отвернувшись от меня. Я не мог. И сделал кое-что еще хуже.  
-Я знал, Джейсон. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил сам. Я не мог … - мои быстрые слова путались, но он не дал мне договорить и с сильным ударом уткнулся мне в грудь, все еще всхлипывая. 

Я понял, что на самом деле сказал, только потом. Я просто был готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы он успокоился. Я просто хотел, чтоб он снова был счастлив. А потом тепло и страх стали расползаться внутри меня, от сердца до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Это было как молния – кто-то любит меня. Кто-то в моих руках, нуждается во мне и хочет быть со мной рядом. Любит меня. Джейсон любит меня. Я помню, что гладил его по волосам, целовал горячую шею. Что-то шептал ему на ухо. Я понимал, что я делаю что-то ужасное. Но мне как будто никогда в жизни ничего не хотелось больше. Я был готов бороться со всем миром, чтоб защитить его. И я помню, что мы оба засмеялись. Легко, на выдохе, глядя друг на друга. Он сжимал мои руки в своих, и тогда я поцеловал его. Как будто это был мой первый поцелуй. Первый, который что-то значит. Первый, которого хочу я сам. 

Позже он рассказал, что решился спросить меня, потому что за стенкой были и другие рисунки. Со мной. Я не мог поверить, что он видел меня таким красивым. Что кто-то в принципе может видеть меня так. Само слово все жизнь было рядом со мной. Люди бросались этим «красавчик» еще в цирке, в университете, на работе, даже головорезы в Бладхейвене сально выплевывали это слово. Брюс называл меня своим красивым мальчиком. Я никогда не знал, что это значит. Я смотрел на свое тело и видел кусок мяса, в котором я живу. Который может делать вещи. Который нравится людям. 

Когда Джейсон зашел ко мне в ванну и защелкнул за собой дверь, он ждал, что я знаю, что делать. Потому что мы делали это раньше. Потому что я знал его. И я сделал вид, что знаю. Конечно, он не взял ни защиту, ни смазку. Потому что мы с ним не говорили об этом. И, даже если он что-то смотрел сам, никто не говорит об этом. Он просто снял одежду и начал целовать меня под струями горячей воды. Так что это было мокро, грязно и больно. У меня не было секса больше года. Я видел, что он немного испугался крови. Но то, как он держал меня под коленки, как приятно было первый раз упереться в холодный кафель горячей спиной, как громко он дышал мне в шею и как смешно он чуть не закашлялся, кончая, не продержавшись и пяти минут, не оставило у меня в голове ничего, кроме мысли, что это было лучшее, что случалось с моим телом. А потом он, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся, сделал странную вещь. 

-А ты? – он прислонился своим лбом к моему, все еще во мне.  
Я не знаю, откуда это нашлось во мне. Правда, не знаю. Мне кажется, тогда я даже не удивился. Но это было впервые. 

-Просто держи меня. Останься внутри, - вот так просто. Он только улыбнулся.  
Одной рукой я схватил его шею, второй – начал трогать себя. Я даже не закрывал глаз. Шум воды смешался с ударами у меня в висках, весь воздух пропал и я подумал, что я падаю вниз. Но я просто оказался на плече у Джейсона. Когда я выгнул спину, он прижал меня к себе. Он все еще держал меня, только на руках, немного отставив и уперев ногу. Я помню, как слышал свой голос со стороны. Выше-ниже, выше-ниже.  
Уже после, когда я все еще дрожащими руками вешал полотенце на место, Джейсон зарылся мне пальцами в мокрые волосы.  
-Не верится, что я мог забыть такое. Просто не верится.

Через некоторое время я понял, что Альфред замечает. Но, как всегда, он спрашивал только глазами. Может быть, он знал уже гораздо дольше, просто я был слишком счастлив и напуган, чтобы что-то увидеть. Я не позволял себе думать о том, что будет дальше. Что все это может исчезнуть. Как только голос внутри меня начинал историю о том, как все это рухнет, когда Джейсон узнает, и как он возненавидит меня за то, что я сделал, я бежал к нему и вспоминал еще один наш прекрасный день, которого никогда не было. Я загонял в воспоминания все, что мечтал сделать вместе с Джейсоном в будущем, растягивал вымышленное время до бесконечности, потому что боялся, что мне не хватит реального.  
Джейсон почти сразу стал спрашивать, почему мы не рассказывали Брюсу и Альфреду о нас. Он не верил, что они не поймут, мы ведь не обычная семья, он убеждал меня хотя бы попытаться им объяснить. Я включал всю ту же пластинку. «Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться». «Все не так просто, Джей». «Поверь мне, птичка». На время он успокаивался, но Джейсон не хотел прятаться. Джейсон хотел быть счастливой семьей, которую я ему нарисовал. 

И когда в следующий раз Брюс позвал меня в пещеру поговорить о Джейсоне, это были самые длинные полминуты в лифте моей жизни. Он был таким, каким я всегда его боялся. Он сказал, что он все решил. Что дольше ждать уже бессмысленно. Я не смог выдавить из сжатого горла ничего, кроме тихого «нет». Я продолжал повторять его на каждое предложение Брюса, и каждый раз чувствовал, как все вокруг становится на пол тона темнее. Я стоял перед его креслом и не мог пошевелиться. В конце концов, Брюсу просто надоело. 

-Я позвал тебя не посоветоваться, Дик. Я слушал тебя очень долго. Хватит. Я его законный опекун. Я его партнер. Решение принимаю я. Ты свое принял, когда ушел.  
Узел в животе вдруг затянулся до передела, и я не смог сдержать тошноту. Сложившись пополам, я не мог поднять голову и смотрел на отвратительную желтоватую жижу на блестящем сером полу. Отвратительная ниточка слюны болталась на моей нижней губе. Я все еще чувствовал ее, пока Брюс разгибал меня, вел на ватных ногах к медицинскому отсеку, спрашивал как я и что случилось. Неожиданно быстро у меня в руках уже был стакан воды. Я отпил и сглотнул, хотя ужасно хотелось прополоскать рот и выплюнуть.  
-Я в порядке, Брюс. Спасибо. Я в порядке, - я продолжал тупо повторять это, пока он не сел рядом.  
-Ты расскажешь мне, что происходит, Дик. Сейчас.  
Всегда этот тон. Всегда это «сейчас».  
-Все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
-Если так, я думаю, тебе пора вернутся в Бладхейвен.  
Мне казалось, что кожа на моем лице горит, и весь дым уходит прямо мне в голову. Я не мог собрать ни одной целой фразы. Только качал головой.  
-Дик, я все расскажу Джейсону утром. Я буду рад, если ты будешь со мной, но это не обязательно.  
Он уже встал, чтобы уйти.  
-Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Брюс. Пожалуйста.  
Я слышал, как мой голос трескается, со стороны.  
-Да что с тобой такое, Дик?! Прекрати этот цирк! – Брюс так редко повышал голос. Я помнил первые два раза. Я так не хотел этого. У меня не получалось ничего, кроме шепота.  
-Я знаю, Брюс. Знаю про вас с Джейсоном.  
Мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Прямо в глаза. Я знал, что мои губы дрожат.  
-Ты ничего не знаешь о нас с Джейсоном.  
-Я знаю, что он хотел уйти. Хотел бросить это все. Жить нормально. Он сам сказал мне.  
Я видел, как ярость вспыхнула и тут же погасла в его глазах. Действительно, как огонь. Невероятно.  
-Даже если он и сказал тебе что-то, он не серьезно. Это мог быть момент. Он хотел этой жизни. Он должен был поговорить со мной.  
-С тобой невозможно поговорить, Брюс.  
-Глупости. Если ты не мог, не значит, что Джейсон чувствовал себя так же. Утром он будет знать. И все будет как раньше.  
-НИЧЕГО НЕ БУДЕТ КАК РАНЬШЕ!  
Слезы лились из меня, и я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы их остановить. Я чувствовал, как задыхаюсь, как грудная клетка сейчас взорвется, но я должен был успеть сказать.  
-Он думает, что любит меня, понимаешь?! Думает, что мы с ним были вместе все это время, еще до Джокера. Что мы жили нормальной счастливой жизнью, были настоящей семьей. Что поэтому он помнит меня.  
-Что? Что за бред ты несешь? Почему?  
Я долго не мог посмотреть на него. Когда собрался, у Брюса на лице было только отвращение. Его напряженные приподнятые губы.  
-Дик, ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Как ты мог? … Ты не имел права. Это… Это отвратительно.  
Он молчал и смотрел на меня. Смотрел и смотрел и смотрел, и мне так хотелось никогда не существовать. Никогда ничего не чувствовать.  
-Как это могло случиться…Ты же не такой, Дик.  
Слова пульсировали у меня на языке, но я не мог их произнести. Просто физически не мог. Я только открывал рот, набирал воздух и рвано выдыхал. «Ты сделал меня таким». «Ты сделал меня». Мне очень хотелось, чтоб так и было. Но это была неправда.  
-Такой, Брюс.  
….  
-Мне жаль.  
….  
-Прости меня, Брюс.  
-Не я должен тебя прощать. Тебе нужно говорить это Джейсону.  
-Я знаю. Но я не скажу. Я не могу. Пожалуйста, Брюс. Пожалуйста.

Через две недели мы переехали в Бладхейвен. Брюс снял нам новую квартиру, и Джейсон так радовался, обставляя ее. Мы сделали ее по-настоящему своей. По легенде, в этом и был смысл. Адаптировать Джейсона к самостоятельной жизни после случившегося. Я должен был ему помогать. Еще через месяц, мы официально рассказали Брюсу и Альфреду. Брюс нашел в себе силы улыбаться нам и сказать, что он всегда знал. Я не знаю как. Я думал, он больше никогда не захочет нас видеть, и это можно было легко объяснить. Не принял и все. Но он не хотел, чтоб Джейсон проходил через это. «Сложно быть счастливым, если тебя предает семья». Это ужасно больно, но я благодарен Брюсу. Я не ждал от него этого.

Как раз когда Бэтмен снова стал появляться на передовицах газет в компании Робина, мы познакомились с новым названым братом – Тимоти Дрейком. Отличный парень. Умный. Черные волосы, голубые глаза. Узел в животе никуда не делся. Люди не меняются.  
Я вернулся на работу в полицию. Джейсон продолжил рисовать. Академия была не для него, он взялся рисовать комиксы. Я всегда был его первым читателем. Хотя с его Супер-Копом это было очень неловко. Несколько ребят в участке читали, и как-то Саммерс даже спросила, действительно ли я могу так выгнуться. Я не стал отвечать.

Иногда мне снится, что Джейсон вспомнил. Это действительно может случиться. Врачи столько раз говорили нам, что все возможно. Иногда я не думаю об этом неделями. Иногда я рассказываю истории уже сам себе, надеясь, что он заполнят всю мою память и там просто не останется места для того, что я сделал. Для того, насколько Дик Грейсон не заслуживает своего счастья.


End file.
